When working on decorative projects, such as for crafts, scrapbooking, invitations, or the like, a punch may be utilized to form a pattern on sheet media, such as, for example, paper, paperboard, and cardboard, by removing material from the sheet media so that either the material removed from the sheet media may be used for a decorative element, or the remaining sheet media with material removed may be used for a decorative element. Sometimes it is desired to create multiple different patterns or shapes on the sheet media, without having to obtain a separate punch. Thus, a need exists for a layering punch that allows a user to select from a plurality of patterns when forming a pattern on sheet media with a punch.
The present invention is provided to solve the problems discussed above and other problems, and to provide advantages and aspects not provided by prior punches. A full discussion of the features and advantages of the present invention is deferred to the following detailed description, which proceeds with reference to the accompanying drawings.